


Scaredycrow

by delicirony (deliciousirony)



Series: Art [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Halloween Mini Bang, Fanart, Fluff, Halloween, Illustration, M/M, Pumpkins, Scarecrow - Freeform, Sitting In Lap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony
Summary: Art for carrieosity's incredibly sweet "Mister Scarecrow Hates Halloween".Carrieosity's summary:"Castiel hates Halloween, so being roped into working in costume at a pumpkin patch has him seething in misery. And now, of all things, the object of his unrequited crush is walking toward him, and Cas is praying the costume will hide him just a bit longer."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mister Scarecrow Hates Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365342) by [Carrieosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrieosity/pseuds/Carrieosity). 



> This was for the Destiel Halloween Mini Bang, which was really great fun to do - the fic was really, really sweet, definitely go and read it :)
> 
> Find us on Tumblr:  
> [carrieosity](http://carrieosity.tumblr.com) and [yours truly](http://delicious-irony.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Art on Tumblr](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/post/152229973643/scaredycrow-my-illustrations-for-carrieositys) \- [Fic on Tumblr](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/post/152230912388/mister-scarecrow-hates-halloween)
> 
> The master post on Destiel Mini Bangs

**Mister Scarecrow Hates Halloween**

 


End file.
